I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid filtering devices and, more particularly, to a fluid filtering device with a removable filter element.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known fluid filtering devices having a housing which defines an interior chamber and having both an inlet and an outlet open to the chamber. In addition, these previously known fluid filtering devices having included an open top so that a filter element is insertable through the open top of the housing and to a filtering position within the interior chamber. In its filtering position, the filter element is fluidly positioned between the housing inlet and the outlet. In addition, the filter element typically includes an outwardly extending radial flange which abuts against a seal in the housing to seal the filter element and housing together.
For high flow filtering devices, however, it is necessary to secure the filter element to the housing against tippage. Even slight tippage of the filter element permits leakage around the filter element so that unfiltered fluid enters the effluent from the device.
The previously known devices to hold the filter element in position have not been wholly effective in operation and have also been relatively expensive to manufacture since relatively accurately tolerances must be maintained. Furthermore, a number of these previously known devices have prevented the use of a filter insert or liner within the filter element when dual filtering of the fluid is required.